Twelve Days of Christmas
by christyzachman
Summary: A series of stories about the unit during Christmas time
1. Chapter 1

Twelve Days of Christmas

I wasn't going to but changed my mind and have written a Christmas story. I hope you like it. I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter One. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

He was at the mall trying to find the right gifts when someone bumped into him and caused him to drop his packages.

"Shit, I hate shopping and having to deal with the people here. Bah humbug to Christmas."

A woman was sitting at a bench and had watched the interaction. She struggled and got up to help him pick up his purchases when she heard his statement.

"You don't really mean that."

"Mean what?"

"Bah humbug."

"No, I don't really mean that but sometimes I just wish it was over and I don't have to deal with it again for a whole year."

"You could do what I do and shop all year round. I usually shop through mail-order catalogs and on-line at different websites. I find it good to do that. I don't have to deal with the people. Of course, you don't normally get things on sale but buying all year you can get it on sale when it is on sale then and not just at Christmas time sales."

"Sounds complicated."

She laughs at the remark as they finish putting his things back in to his bags. She then sits down again and he joins her at the bench.

"Who are you shopping for today?" She asks him.

"I have a group of co-workers that I want to get something for."

"I don't buy my co-workers gifts."

"Don't you exchange gifts?'

"Don't get me wrong. I do give them gifts. I just don't buy them."

"What do you give?"

"I bake them a gift."

He looked at her with a wry look on his face and says, "Fruitcakes?"

She laughs again. "I could but no. Usually it is fudge, sugar cookies, thumbprints, peanut butter kiss cookies and other kinds of cookies. I also bake small loaves of different kinds of bread. I try to please many tastes because everyone has different likes and dislikes."

"It sounds like it doesn't last too long for them."

"Well, I also give an ornament of some type. I pick them up throughout the year and try to find one that kind of represents the person in how I see them. Nothing big but something they can put up again each year. I give different things throughout the year."

"Sounds interesting. What kind of ornament would you give me just from the little you know of me and how we have met?

She looks at him in slight puzzlement as she takes in his well-fitting medium wash indigo blue jeans, the plaid shirt and his coat with the Cabela logo on it. He has on a sensible pair of leather work shoes and notices his well-worn hands with the calluses on the index finger and thumbs. His well-trimmed beard and short crop hair were sprinkled with gray hair. He had a pair of aviator sunglasses in his left front pocket. She takes a whiff of him and smells the muskiness of a man who likes the outdoors. There is a faint touch of dog and something unfamiliar to her but quite distinctive. She looks at his clear dark eyes which had a touch of tiredness around them and the small amount of wrinkles around them. They give the look of an older man who has seen tragedy and pain in his life. There is no ring on his finger and he does not wear a chain or anything around his neck. He has a leather banded watch around his left wrist which was fairly expensive but not ostentatiously noticeable.

"Well, since I don't your hobbies or anything like that, I can only go by your appearance. You look casual but I would say that your job is still office or having to do with a great deal of writing. The calluses on your index finger and thumb indicate that. You have a whiff of dog on your coat which is a hunters coat so I would say that you are a hunter. If you use your dog in hunting it would probably be duck or other fowl type of animal that you would shoot which is probably what that unfamiliar odor is. It is very distinctive and could be gunpowder. Because you appear to be an outdoorsman I would probably get an ornament that represents the outdoors, such as a hunting dog or flying birds or possibly something cutesy with bears dressed in holiday clothes."

He chuckles when he thinks about the bears and says "you are good in profiling. I do hunt ducks and I have a dog. What do you do for a living?"

"I am a bookkeeper for a non-profit organization. I wouldn't think of myself as a profiler, just an observer of people and what they do and wear and say."

"That's what a profiler does."

"Is that what you do, profile?"

"I work for a government agency as a profiler."

"Government, do you enjoy it?"

"It has its moments."

"That's similar to any type of job."

"I really should finish up my shopping. It was nice to meet you."

"And you. Have a happy Christmas." She reaches down into one of the bags at her feet and takes out a box. "I would like you to have this in remembrance to not see Christmas as a bah humbug."

"I couldn't take that."

"Please I really would like you to have it. I bought it for you."

"How can you have bought it for me when we just met?"

She smiles enigmatically and handed him the box. He looks at her shining bright eyes and felt that he had to take the box from her.

"Thank you and Happy Christmas to you."

Rossi turns and goes down the mall's corridors and soon forgot about the woman on the bench as he finished up his shopping.

Later that night when he had taken the gifts out of the boxes and set to wrap them for his co-workers, he sees that box from her. He opens it and sees something that quite surprises him.

It was an ornament that had a partridge in a pear tree etched on the skirt of an angel holding a pen in her right hand and her left hand patting the head of a dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve Days of Christmas

I wasn't going to but changed my mind and have written a Christmas story. I hope you like it. I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter Two. Two Turtle Doves

She was in the living room chatting with a friend online when all of a sudden she smelt it; the distinctive smell of burning cookies.

"Oh shit, I forgot about the cookies." She jumped up and ran to the oven and pulled the door open. Big black billowy smoke came pouring out as she reached in and pulled out a tray of charred sugar cookies. She ran over to the window and pulled it open to release the smoke just after the smoke alarm went off. A woman using a cane was walking by and looked up.

"I see you made a common mistake."

She looked out and answered her, "Yeah I got distracted and forgot that I had a tray of cookies in the oven."

"Do you need some help cleaning up and making another batch?"

She was going to say no because she doesn't usually allow strangers in but looking at the woman she felt a sense of comfort and security coming from her and says, "Yes, the company would be nice."

The woman smiled and walked into the courtyard and up the steps into the building and up to the woman's apartment. She knocked and was let in. The ladies went into the kitchen and one of them began to clean the oven and get it ready for another batch the other woman cleaned the cookie trays and prepared them to put in the oven. She then pulled out more ingredients to stir another batch of cookies.

She asked the woman, "What were you doing today walking past the building? I don't think that I have seen you around before."

"Actually I walk this path every day, you are usually working on your computer and don't see me. You spend a lot of time on your computer. Although I do think the time you spend with victims of crime is great too. You do well in your neighborhood."

"Thank you, I am not sure how I feel that you know so much about me and I know nothing about you. Who are you?"

"I am a person who does live in the neighborhood, I also spend a lot of time indoors and on the computer, but I don't chat. I play on line games and write stories and shop at different web sites. But the doctors want me to walk at least one mile a day so I get out the cane walk around the area down different blocks. Each day is different and going by your place was just a happenstance of luck.

"Well, I guess it was lucky that you were there and we can enjoy making goodies together."

"Yeah, I agree. Do you do this a lot?"

"Do what?"

"Make cookies and stuff."

"Oh, I make them when I can. It is Christmas time now and I like to bake when I can."

"What do you do with them when you finish baking?"

"I give them to the neighbors and I take them to the place where I counsel and help victims of crime and I give some to the people I work with."

"I like to do that too. That is the type of gift that I give to my co-workers along with an ornament that I buy to represent who I see them as. It is not always easy to find the right fit. People do change throughout the year and experiences can affect who they are and what they like to do. Like what happened to you a few years ago before you began to date Kevin. It changed some of who you are and how you trust people."

"Yeah, it did. My job does that sometimes too. Sometimes I have to see and do things to view people and I don't like to see that."

"That's why you need to have your little people and the colors in your life. You are very colorful person; in your clothes, hair and personality. Who are we making cookies for today?

"I am taking them to the victim center for the people who work there and those you need a this time of year."

"But you don't just do it at this time of year; you do it all year round."

"I enjoy doing it. People need a pick me up all year round."

"What do you give yourself as a pick-me-up?"

"For me, I like to chat and work with code on cyberspace."

"That's all, what about Kevin?"

She blushes and says, "Well, he is a pick me up too."

"Do you plan to spend the holiday with him?"

"Actually, we are spending the twenty-fourth together and then he is going to his parent's house and I am going to my brother Brian's house to spend time with my nieces and nephews on Christmas day."

"Why don't you spend the day together at one place or the other?

"We could but I really want to see my nieces and nephews and he wants to see his parents. It's the only time of the year that either of us can really afford to do these things, so we split and spend the day with our families rather than each other."

"Well, that is the choice that you make. All of our lives are made of choices."

They finished the last batch of cookies from the oven and then decorating the sugar cookie trees, stars, ornaments and candy canes. They made gingerbread people that were dressed up in colors and candy sequins. They made peanut butter kiss cookies, and little chocolate balls. They spent over three hours talking and baking and decorating the cookies.

The sun was beginning to go down and it was beginning to get dark.

The woman says, "I really should go. I need to finish my walk and get home before it gets too dark. I don't like to be out in the night air. That is when the weird people come out."

She laughs and agrees with her by saying, "I agree with you about the weirdos coming out at night and agree that we should finish up and I want to thank you for the company and assistance today. By the way my name is Penelope and yours is?"

She smiles and says, "I am known as Angelica Mary and it was good to see you Penelope. I hope that you do have a good day on Christmas and think about how you really want to spend the day and with whom." The ladies separate and she leaves the apartment to head home.

A few hours later, Penelope sees a small box on the coffee table and picks it up. She shakes it and doesn't hear anything and decides to risk opening it. She carefully opens the box and inside is an ornament of an angel with two turtle doves etched on her skirt. In one hand is a spatula while in the other has an open laptop computer with a word on it. The word is Love.


	3. Chapter 3

Twelve Days of Christmas

I wasn't going to but changed my mind and have written a Christmas story. I hope you like it. I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter Three. Three French Hens

She hung up the phone and sighed as she realizes that she had been on the phone with them for over two hours. It was going to increase her phone bill quite a bit but the chat with her girl friend in Paris was fun. It had been a long time since they had seen each other but they talked often by phone. She walked to the sink to splash her face and revive a little energy when she hears a large crash outside her door. Rushing to the door and opening it she sees a large woman with a cane struggling to get up and then pick up her bags. She rushes over to assist the woman.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Yes, I am okay. My knee collapsed on me while I was walking back to the bus stop from a friend's place just down the street. It is the reason I use a cane but sometimes it is just not enough. Could I come in and sit for a few minutes?"

"Well, I don't usually let strangers in but you seem to need to sit for a while so come on in." She helps the woman by carrying her bags and allowing her to use one arm for support as they walk into the townhouse and past kitchen into the living room. The woman sat heavily down on the sofa.

"Thank you for your kindness. I hope that I am not interrupting anything."

"No, I had just gotten off the phone with an old friend and was going to fix a snack."

"Yes I had finished seeing an old friend myself and was walking to catch the bus home. There is nothing like old friends to help put perspective into your life. When you think of what you were then and what you are now."

"Exactly, she and I met one summer when I was visiting my grandfather in France. I was eleven and we discovered that we were the same age and ran around the woods all summer. We went fishing and played with her dolls visiting each other in the houses we made from dead trees and small clearings. It was kind of idyllic at the time and we talk and see each other once in a while but not as often as we would like."

"Those old friends can be a comfort. Do you see a lot of old friends like that?"

"It seems lately that I have been seeing some."

"What do you do? Do they help or aide in relieving some of the pressures of the job?"

"I work for the government and see some of the worst people of society and what they do to others. I don't really know if talking to my friend helps relieve the pressure but I guess in a way it does do that. I usually feel better when I finish talking with them."

"Then it is good to have that old friend isn't it?"

"Yeah." She looks sad however as she remembers something from the past.

"What is it? What brings that look to your face?"

She breaks out of reverie and looks at her. "I was just remembering that summer and the other friend that we knew. My grandfather called us the three little chicks as we ran all over the woods. I haven't thought about her in a long time. I wonder what she is doing now."

"Maybe through your connections at work you could find out. This is the best time of year to reconnect with old friends."

"You know you are right I think that I will do that. Thank you for giving me the idea."

"It was a pleasure. I really should be heading on now. Thank you for your kindness in helping a stranger. She stands up and walks to the door followed by Emily. Neither woman makes notice of the bag left by the sofa as they shake hands and the woman leaves the townhouse.

It is not until many hours later when Emily notices the bag that the woman left and is saddened by it since she doesn't know the woman's name or where she lives or anything. She had talked with Penelope about her old friend and just got off the phone with her friend who is now living in Toulouse in the south of France. She is so thrilled to have able to reconnect with her. They had talked for hours and learned so much of what had happened to each other since childhood. Surprisingly her friend had also been thinking about her and what she was up to. She had just gotten bad news from her doctor and was feeling sad and depressed. The phone was just the thing to remind her of the great people that she had in her life.

Emily looked inside the bag to see if she could find any clue as to the woman's identity but all she saw was a box. She takes the box out and sees her name written on the side of the box. Opening it up she takes out an ornament of an angel with three little hens etched on it and in her right had she holds a telephone and in her left hand, there was a fishing pole with a small fish on the end of the line.. Emily smiles when she sees it as tears well up in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Twelve Days of Christmas

I wasn't going to but changed my mind and have written a Christmas story. I hope you like it. I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter Four. Four Calling Birds

He was in the car driving toward some unknown destination; not sure what he wanted or where to go but feeling that this was the right road to be on. He sees ahead of him a woman walking on the shoulder of the road. She uses a cane and is carrying a large bag; her step is ungainly and she looks tired as if she could fall at any time. Although he doesn't usually pick up hitchhikers or people on the side of the road he decides to do so for this struggling woman. He stops the car beside her and opens the window.

"Can I help you get to the next town?"

She looks at the man in the car and although she would normally not accept a ride from a stranger, too many killers out there picking up people, she smiles and nods her head. She walks over to the front passenger car door while he gets out and takes her bag from her. He places the bag in the back seat of the car and assists her into the passenger seat. They both look behind them when they hear the call of a bird in the distance.

"Thank you for your kindness."

"It's my pleasure ma'am. Are you going to the next town and is there someplace I can drop you off when we get there?"

"The next town will be fine and you can drop me off at the grocery store there. I do appreciate the ride. Where are you heading today?"

"No place in particular just kind of driving for the sake of driving I guess."

"Where is home?"

"I don't really have a home at this time. I am just wandering and searching."

"Like Moses in the desert when he was tossed from the kingdom of Egypt, he wandered for many years before settling in Midian."

"I never thought of myself in those terms as a prophet of some kind."

"He wasn't a prophet when he wandered, just a man searching to find the innocence of his own soul again."

"That is an interesting way of seeing the story of Moses wandering maybe I am more like him than I thought."

"Where did you lose your innocence?"

"A few years ago, a woman I had known for decades who was a good friend was murdered by a psychopath. I just lost my balance of good and evil and wondering if the work I did to stop evil was making any difference."

"Evil can never go away. It will always exist. Because how can we understand good if we have no evil to compare it to. But fighting it helps keep it to a minimum. When we stop fighting is when evil wins. Of course, what is evil to one person may not be so to another. Different cultures and even historically the morals of different eras cannot be judged by the morals of the current era." They look out to the left side of the window when a bird flies by and calls out.

"This man had killed for decades throughout the United States and I believe that he was a truly evil person."

"What happened to him?"

"He escaped and is still out there maybe even killing more people."

"You are searching for him?"

"I don't really think that I am consciously searching for him but I do keep my eyes out to see if I can find him."

"Do you think the friend of yours would be happy that you are spending your life like this?"

"Probably not, but right now I can't see anything better than searching and wandering. I realize it sounds a little petty of me but it was I need to do right now."

The two are startled in the car when they hear another bird is heard calling.

"Need; that is an interesting thing about life because what we want is not always what

"What do mean?"

"You want to find this man who hurt your friend but is it really a need for you to do so? There are times when we confuse our wants with our needs."

The couple was arriving into the town and began to look for the grocery store so that she may be let out and he would continue on his way. When they arrive at the store parking lot she gets out of the car and he gets out in order retrieving her bag from the back seat. He grabbed it not noticing the box that had fallen out when the bag fell over. They both look up at the bird on the telephone wire above them calling out to his fellow birds.

She looks at him and says, "Think more about what you need and maybe at what others might need to help you to once again find the meaning of life for yourself."

"I don't know if that is possible for me but I do hope that things work out well for you. Happy Christmas."

He gets back into the car and begins to drive away when he hears her say. "And a Happy Christmas to you Jason."

He looks back and is slightly surprised that she has gone so quickly from the parking lot.

Later that night, he stops at a motel and gets out a bag of clothes when he notices the box on the floor of the back seat of the car. He picks it up and takes it into the room with him. It is addressed to him and after shaking it and testing it he opens the box to reveal an ornament of an angel with four birds etched on its skirt, their beaks open as if they were calling out. In her right hand is a picture frame and in left hand holds a caged bird.

He places it on the table in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Twelve Days of Christmas

I wasn't going to but changed my mind and have written a Christmas story. I hope you like it. I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter Five, Five Golden Rings

He was writing the report when he looked down at his hands; once again he wonders how he lost it. The ring on that finger was a symbol of his love for her and was there for so many years. It is now in a box with hers next to it all but forgotten but kept as a keepsake for the boy sleeping in the other room. He jumped slightly when he heard a clatter coming from the hall and a soft moan following it. He goes to the door and looks out the peephole and there is nothing in his sight. He turns the alarm off but picks up his gun to open the door and check out what had happened. Opening the door he sees a large woman with packages strewn all over the place, the woman is struggling to rise to her feet with a cane in her left hand and her right is on the wall to help stabilize her. The hero in the man could not watch this and not help her.

"Here let me help." He goes to her right side and places his arms around her waist and helps to lift her while she presses down on the cane to get strength there. After a minute she is finally standing but is wavering on her feet about to collapse again. He continues to hold her and takes her into the apartment and sets her on the sofa.

'Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice. Thank you." He goes into the kitchen and fills a glass with water and brings it to her. She looks at him with gratitude and concern as she drinks the water. He goes back to the hall and picks up the items from her bags and brings them into the living room. She is still sitting on the sofa when he comes back in to the room.

"Is there anything that I can get you?"

"No, I just need to catch my breath again. I was walking down the hall with the bags and lost my balance and fell down. It is not the first time that it has happened and I daresay it probably won't be the last. I am not steady on my feet. But don't let me stop you from doing what you were doing. I don't want to be a burden."

"You are not a burden and I was merely writing a report for work and actually had gotten a little distracted so maybe it was a good thing that you fell."

"A good thing?"

"Maybe not good but I do appreciate the diversion from what I was thinking."

She began to look around the room at the many Christmas decorations and the tree in the corner with presents under it. There also appeared to be signs of a child but also of a lonely man.

"Where is your wife tonight?"

"Why do you think I have a wife?"

"There is evidence of children so I assumed you were married."

"I was but she died a few months ago."

"I am sorry to hear that. I can see that you still hurt from her loss as you loved her very much."

"She was a part of my life for a long time and I did love her a great deal."

"And the child, there is a child here?"

"Yes, I have a four-year-old son."

"It must be hard on him knowing that his mommy isn't visibly there anymore."

"You think that she is there invisibly?"

"I can't see the invisible so I don't know but I like to keep an open-mind about that."

"Nothing wrong with keeping an open-mind."

"What about you? Do you think that she will still watch over you and her son?"

"I don't know. My own father died when I was a teenager and my brother was a child younger than Jack is now but I don't know if he watched over us or not after his death."

"The both of you are still here and in good health I assume."

"Yes that we are and I tried to make Sean's life good for him and be a good role model. Of course I thought he was going to follow in my footsteps like I followed in our father's and become a lawyer but he wanted to do something else."

"He probably thought about law because of his respect and love for you not for the love of the legal procedures. Do you practice law now?'

"Actually I can but I work in a different way in the justice department."

"You do?"

"I search and profile the most dangerous of criminals so that justice can be done for the people they hurt."

"Instead of prosecuting them you work at helping to catch them."

"Yes that is what I do."

"You always were a hero even as a child."

"I tried to stand up to those who tried to hurt others but I didn't always come out in the best way doing that."

"But you tried. You didn't compromise or back down from it."

"You seem to know a bit about me."

"I profile a little myself. I just got that information from looking around your apartment. Do you still have your father's wedding band?"

"Actually, yes I do. I keep it as a remembrance of him. I have his parents' rings as well. There is a box in the bedroom that has five golden rings in it which I will give my son one day."

"Yes those rings are important but remember the most important ring of all."

"The most important ring?"

"The ring of a hug and the circle of a family is most important. I really should be going now. Once again thank you for your kindness in helping me." She stands up and goes to the door; he takes her bag and hands it to her when she is in the hall. He leaves the door open for a little bit as he watches her walk down the hall. When he turns around and closes the door, he puts the alarm on and then notices the box on the desk where he had been working. It had his name on it and when he opened the box there was an ornament of an angel with five gold rings interconnected and etched on the skirt. In her left hand there is a gun and the right hand is touching the top of a small boy who looks at her with a look of respect and awe.


	6. Chapter 6

Twelve Days of Christmas

I wasn't going to but changed my mind and have written a Christmas story. I hope you like it. I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story. I am sorry it has taken so long to update but I have not been well and will try to finish this Christmas story as quickly as I can.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter Six. Six Geese A-Laying

He looked up and saw her standing at the edge of the table where she placed her cane and then watched her sit down with the bag next to her. She pulled out the book that she had found in the catalog and the librarian had brought to her. It was a fifteen century tome on the catholic religion and its precepts. It was an old book that had been created by the monks and waved from the English persecution of the time by a member of the nobility who took it to France for safety. It was a book that he knew of but had not read himself. She looks up and sees him looking at her.

She whispers, "Hello, what have you come in today to read?"

"I'm reading a book on linguistics of the Mayan peoples of the fifteen century. I am interested in studying some more of the 2012 prophecies."

"Do you believe in prophecies?"

"I don't know if I would say that I believe in it but it is interesting to read about."

"What other things interest you my young friend."

"Oh, everything interests me. I can't seem to get enough of reading and learning things."

"Do you ever do things that don't include reading?"

"My job includes profiling and trying to determine what and why people do some things."

"Do you remember ever just sitting and looking at something?"

"When I was a child, I did a little of that."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a park that I spent a lot of time at and played chess with adults and my dad got me into little league and so I did that too. But once in a while I would just sit at the little pond that was there."

"What made the pond so interesting to look at?"

"It wasn't the pond as much as it was the geese that fascinated me."

"The geese? What was so fascinating about them?"

"They would just swim around and once in a while bend their necks to get a drink or get a fish out and feed. They were just so calm and knowing just what their place was in the world."

"You don't know your place in the world?"

"I don't know if I know that or not. Sometimes I wonder if the work I do does any good. There always seems to be another person trying to hurt or destroy others."

"Is that your job to stop people from hurting or destroying others?"

"My job consists of catching those who try to do that."

"What does that make you when you do this task?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you do it?"

"I want to save others and bring the guilty to justice."

"Then you do have a place in the world."

"Yeah I guess I do. But it is not like the geese who don't have to work for it. It is as if someone is just providing and making sure that they have what they need."

"Sounds spiritual to me."

"I'm not that spiritual. I never went to church or anything like that. What I know of spirituality and religion I learned from reading books not in practicing it."

"Do you believe in God?"

"I don't know. I have seen a lot of evil in the world and if that is caused by the devil then there must a God to balance against it."

"What do the geese represent to you?"

"Maybe they represent that balance. It is an interesting philosophy."

"Do you find that in your life and what you work at? Isn't there some type of non-evil that you can see that may be protecting or providing what is needed.?"

"I don't know."

"Have you ever thought of yourself and your co-workers as that balance."

"What do mean?"

"That you are being used to balance against the evil that you pursue. That you are the good which protects."

"That doesn't sound like what I do."

"It does to me. Because that is what heroes do. They protect and provide for others who are having difficulties in life. They are the balance against evil."

He scoffs slightly at that and says, "I don't see myself as a hero. I identify sometimes with the bad guy."

"That makes you a bad guy then?"

"No, but I am no hero."

"It is human to identify with those struggling to see past their own pain. Many of those 'bad guys' that you may identify with are not really bad. They just chose the wrong way to deal with their pain. Tell me more about what you saw when you watched the geese?"

"There isn't much more to tell. They swam around and drank and ate the fish and bread that people would throw around the ground when they came out of the pond."

"So God isn't the only one who provided for them."

He looks at her and nodded his head slightly and then there is a buzzing on his cell phone. He looks at the phone and then says, "I would love to talk more but I have to go now. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"I enjoyed our conversation Spencer and remember God does provide and protect the heroes too."

He gets up and goes out of the library.

Later at the BAU offices he places his book bag on the table and opens it up to discover a box with his name on it. Opening the box he discovers an ornament of an angel with six geese laying together etched on her skirt and in her right hand is a book while her left hand is on the head of a small child with a halo and wings.


End file.
